A high voltage electrical connector is used to connect signal and power paths to components or connect signal and power paths from components. Efforts to reduce fuel costs and environmental pollution have led the automobile industry to develop electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles. Electric systems of automobiles include components that operate at a high voltage and require a high voltage path including a connector. A high voltage path and a connector are configured to transmit power between components. Electric systems also include components that operate at a low voltage and include a low voltage path and a connector. The low voltage path and the connector are configured to transmit a control signal between components. Since high voltage systems and low voltage systems are adjacent to each other, various connectors are required to be protected from electrical interference.